Saturos and Menardi save the day!
by arietochan
Summary: When Isaac and the others decide to visit a temple,It's up to Saturos and Menardi to stop them.***chapter 9 up! ***
1. Stop that Isaac!

Golden Sun: The lost temple

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun, but I do own the temple of djinns and the let's torture Kraden show! ^^

CHAPTER 1: Imil 

Isaac: I'm bored.

Garet: So?

Mia: I think there's supposed to be a temple somewhere around here. Want to go check it out?

Isaac: Ok!

Garet: I don't have any choice in this do I?

Ivan: Nope!

.  .   .

Saturos: Menardi I just heard that Isaac and the others are headed to a temple.

Menardi: Temple?

Saturos: Yeah. Says here….*pulls out paper*Temple of Djinns…We own all jinni don't have 'em, you don't want 'em!

Felix and Jenna: FIELD TRIP!!

Menardi: Which hole did you crawl out of?

Saturos: We've got to stop them! If they go, we'll be out of work! If we're out of work we'll have no cash! If we have no cash! If we have no cash we have no parties! If we have no parties….

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Menardi: He's still at it huh?

Alex: I never knew someone could talk that long.

Felix: Saturos! Back to the issue!

Saturos: Aww…

Kraden: We've got to stop them, so I suggest-

Menardi: We're going to use plan B291/2.

All:***blink blink***

Menardi: We find 'em, remind 'em and get them to start chasing us again!

All: OOHH!

That's all! Will plan B291/2 work? Who knows! Next chapter next time!^o^


	2. Plan B2912

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun, but I'm working on it!

Two reviews! I'm so happy! Midiot, I'll think about plan BDl6/2!

Chapter 2: Plan B261/2 

Menardi: Saturos, where's the last place that you heard they were at?

Saturos: 5 miles east south east of the Temple of Djinns.

Felix: Where exactly is the temple of Djinns any way?

Saturos: I dunno.

Menardi: We'll start from Imil! Alex, use your teleport to get us there!

Alex: Menardi, you know the fee.

Menardi: Nooo! Not my chocolate! I'll trade you my Super Mario advance instead!

Alex: OK!

OUTSIDE IMIL 

Isaac: Guys, is it just me or do you sense that Saturos and Menardi are coming towards us?

Ivan: I'm the psychic here!

Mia: Isaac's right! My Alex sensors are tingling!

Garet: You are all on the fritz!

**Saturos and Menardi appear**

Garet:….

Isaac: Told ya!

  
Menardi: Silence! I forbid you from going to the temple of Djinns!

Saturos: Uhh, Menardi?

Menardi: What is it!

Saturos: We can't do that! But we can beat 'em up!

Menardi: I think I could hug you Saturos!

Saturos: 0.0

Menardi: But I won't!

Saturos: *whew *

Felix: They're leaving!

Menardi and Saturos: Don't just stand there! Stop them!

Felix: I'd love to, but Kraden's holding on to my leg!

All: 0.0

Menardi: Isaac stop! We'll settle this in a pokemon battle!

Isaac: Fine!Choose your battler!I choose Mia!

Ooh, a pokemon battle! GO Evil!* coughcough* I mean Isaac! Next time I'll be posting a Let's torture Kraden show! Bye! And remember, PLS REVIEW!


	3. Let's Torture Kraden show!

 The Let's Torture Kraden Show!

 Episode 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun, but I own the let's torture kraden show! 

*Cheesy game show music plays, then Saturos and Menardi step onstage *

Saturos: Hola, mi audiencia!

Menardi: Saturos what's with the Spanish?

Saturos: No entiendo! ¿Puede repitir por favor? *flashes a bright smile *

Menardi: STOP SPEAKING SPANISH!

Alex: That's why they invented subtitles you know.

Menardi: I knew that.

Saturos: Buenos tardes. ¿ Que pasa?

Menardi: We're gonna torture Kraden!

Saturos: Si! Tengo un plan positivo, dinamico y totalmente genial!

Menardi: What is it?

Saturos; Nos tortura kraden con planchares caliente!

Menardi: What?

Alex: you torture him with hot irons.

Menardi:Ohhh! But that's so overused!

Saturos: Non! C'est tres bien!

Menardi: Tu parles francais aussi?

Saturos: Oui oui!

Alex: The show?!

Menardi: and Saturos: Oui?

Alex: get on with it!

M& S; oui oui!

Menardi: We're gonna torture Kraden by… playing a tape of Saturos singing!

Kraden: Nooo! The horror! I've heard dead fish sing better than him!

Saturos: Menardi, c'est ne pas amusante.

Menardi: Bring out the tape!!Out first tape is Saturos singing the barney song!

Alex: OMG! Saturos, you still watch Barney?!

Saturos: It's not true!*hides a barney doll *Don't worry barney, Saturos still loves you!

Menardi: Let the torture begin! * pushes a button and the room is filled with Satuors singing the barney song *

Alex:Menardi, he's passed out.

*they all look at Kraden who's extremely pale *

Saturos: C'est mal!Nos juegos muchos!

Menardi: **kicks Kraden 'til he gets up** There! He's up!

Saturos: Estupendo! Proximo nostromos jugar Menardi cantar 'oops I did it again!'

Menardi: Well what do you know times up!

Saturos: WHAT!

Menardi: Yes unfortunately! Bye!

Alex: You know he'll play it next time.

Menardi: Oh no he won't!

Welll that's it!Next time I'll have the battle!Just a few technicalities about attacks!See ya and remember: PLS REVIEW!!!


	4. Christalypuff and Rocket Blasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun and pokemon, but I own christalypuff!

I'm so happy ya'll liked the let's torture Kraden show!  
Violet408:I'll put Alex singing respect when I do my 'voices of torture'

**Chapter 2: Christalypuff and Rocket Blasts.**

Saturos: I choose Menardi as my battler Isaac!

Menardi: You cannot withstand our power! But first……

*both disappear then re-appear in team rocket uniforms *

Isaac: Where did those come from?

Menardi: Wouldn't you like to know.

Isaac: Yeah! They're spiffy!

Menardi: Really?! You wouldn't believe what I had to go through for these!

Saturos and Mia: The battle!

Menardi: Right! I choose you Houndoom!

Saturos: And I choose you Pikachu, I mean Menardi!

Ivan: WHY does Menardi have the same pokemon as Cassidy?

Alex: The writer was too tired to choose another one.

Garet: THE BATTLE IS GOING ON!

Ivan and Alex: * sweatdrop*

Mia: I knew you'd use electric pokemon, so I send out Christalypuff!

All: Christalypuff? That's not a pokemon!!

Mia: Yes it is! It's my special edition Jigglypuff!

Isaac: Oook then…I choose umm…. I know! Go ….Scyther!

Felix*who has somehow become referee *:Let the pokemon battle begin!

Mia: Christalypuff, use Christmas song attack!

Isaac: Scyther, use swords dance!

Saturos: Menardi, use Thunder bolt attack!

Menardi: Saturos, I don't know that attack! Houndoom, use crunch!

Saturos: Not you Menardi! Pikachu!

Menardi: Ohh!

* Team Rocket's meowth balloon floats down.*

Jessie: Hey you there! Give us back our clothes!

Menardi: NO! WE stole them fair and square! (Thank dbz for this quote!)

James: I don't think they're going to give us back Jessie!

Saturos: You betcha!

Jessie: Fine! Go Arbok! Poison sting attack!

Isaac: Mia I think we should go now!

Mia: Good advice Isaac! Let's go!

Isaac and Mia*whisper *: Bye Saturos and Menardi!

* they all run off to the temple*

Menardi: I'm tired of Pokemon battles!*casts flare* That felt better!

Alex: They're gone you know.

Menardi: I know!

Jenna: Not them! Isaac!

Saturos: After them!

Menardi: We're going shopping first!* grabs Saturos and drags him to Imil* I need new clothes!

Saturos: Help me! Somebody? Any body?

* everyone looks away*

Saturos: You're all traitors!

Alex: How nice of you to point that out.

Menardi: Everyone come with me!

Saturos: Oh dear…..

Poor Saturos! I seem to be torturing him a lot considering he's one of my favorite characters….. Oh well!

Next chapter up next time! They'll finally be reaching the temple, and the the fun begins! I'm going to try those review arrows, but it wouldn't hurt for me to say PLS REVIEW!!!!

Didn't work!!^^0


	5. I’m in the temple where are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

**Chapter 4: (I got it right this time!) I'm in the temple where are you?**

**Violet408: His pikachu was called Menardi!^^**

Mia: Isaac, I think we're here.

Isaac: You sure?

Mia: Yep!

Isaac: Sweet!

Ivan: Dude!

Garet: Get a life!

Mia: Guy's I'm going to pay the entrance fee, so I expect $15 when we get back to Bilbin.

Isaac: Mia, let us instead pay, since we are chivalrous knights, and you are a fair lady!

Garet: Fair lady? More like wicked witch of the west!

Mia: Zip it Garet! * Turns to Isaac with starry eyes * Thank you Isaac!

Isaac: Thank you Mia! Ivan, hand over some cash!

Ivan: Hold up! Isaac, you did not just have the audacity to insinuate that I will lend vermin like you money!

Garet: Ivan! Who would have thought you had such a big vocabulary!

Ivan: What's a vocabulary?

All: x_x

Mysterious guy who looks like Hsu when you first see him but then you realize it's the armor shop guy: The cash?

Isaac: Here! And I want my change!

Mysterious guy who looks like Hsu when you first see him but then you realize it's the armor shop guy: I don't give change.

Isaac; Stupid cheap rip-off temples!

Mia: Let's go Isaac..

Garet: Guys, from this point on there's no looking back.

Ivan: Yes there is! That sign says so! * Points to a sign that says 'you can look back, so ignore garet.' *

Garet: I just wanted to make a dramatic speech!

Ivan: It wasn't really good….

Garet: Don't get into any dark corners when we're in there Ivan….

Ivan: Why?

Mia: He's going to beat you up…

Ivan: What?

Isaac: Let's go!

. . .

* In a clothing shop in bilbin, Saturos and the others stare at Menardi who's been trying o the same clothes for 5 hours.*

Menardi:Saturos, does this make me look fat?

Saturos: I'd love to tell you but I've only said it like the first 1000 times!

Menardi: I think I'll buy it!

ALL: YES!

Jenna: Yo peeps! We've got mail from Isaac!

Menardi: What does he want/

Jenna: He wants us to chase them or he'll do something you won't like!

Saturos: He's probably got nothing to do!

Jenna: It says we've got a message from Bakura!

Menardi: Open it!

Jenna: gotcha!

Menardi: Bakura what's up?

Bakura: Menardi, some demented kid says that if you don't chase him, he'll tell everyone I'm a man!

Menardi: You are a man!

Bakura: I'm a SORCERER! Honestly!

Menardi: Right…Anyway, I'll save ya Bakura!

Saturos: To the Mystery machine Freddy!

* all appear in THE mystery machine and Alex drives to The temple. *

Mysterious guy who looks like Hsu when you first see him but then you realize it's the armor shop guy: Where's the fee?

Saturos: Let us in or you die!

Mysterious guy who looks like Hsu when you first see him but then you realize it's the armor shop guy: Sure!

Saturos: How kind of you!

*they all step past him and enter the temple. *

Menardi: Let's Kick some butt!

All: YEAH!

That's all!Next chapter it's the first floor!! Remember PLS REVIEW!!

l l

l l

l l

V

MAGIC ARROW!


	6. Run for your life! Ok maybe not…

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun however much I want to!

So many nice people reviewed! Thanks a bunch! Well, after this chapter I'm doing another torture session, so please tell me who you'd like! I already got Alex from Violet408 so… Anyway here we go!!

Chapter 5: Run for your life! Ok maybe not… 

Saturos: Menardi, did you get a map from that guy?

Menardi: No.. Didn't you?

Saturos: I wouldn't have asked if I had!

Menardi: Yes you would! Anyway Jenna, how far are we from Bakura?

Jenna: Approximately five point five meters away.

Alex: Jenna, where do you get all this info from?

Jenna: It's called technology! You all should look it up!

All: …

Felix: Look there they are!

Kraden: Look there's a huge boulder about to crush us all!

Saturos: Run for your lives!

Menardi: Duck!

Alex: Duck? How are we supposed to duck a boulder?

Menardi: Figure it out scientist boy!

Jenna: Why aren't we dead yet?

Alex: It could be because there was no boulder!

All: Breathe!

Alex: Sorry.

Menardi: Kraden, I was going to let you off, but since I am irritable, you're going down!

* Beats him up *

Felix: this is probably a bad time, but there really IS a boulder coming.

Saturos: You would know wouldn't you? You're probably a boulder expert aren't ya?

Felix: ZIP IT FREAK!!

Alex: There there Felix, we all know Saturos is a freak, but he doesn't need you to point it out.

Felix: I know. But I wanted to.

Saturos: You're all so cruel!!!

Jenna: Guys, we have to move on. We're losing them.

Menardi: Let's go or no chocolate!

All: How can you be so cruel!

Menardi: You flatter me.

All: HEERE WE GO!

.. .

Ivan: Isaac can you see them?

Isaac: What do I look like?

Garet: A very ugly person!

Isaac: Who asked you?

Garet: You.

Mia: Honestly! Ivan, sing a song!

Isaac: Don't be cruel!

Garet: I won't hide your nail polish anymore!

Mia: They were missing?

Garet: Uhhh, no?

Ivan: I'm gonna sing…Bohemian rhapsody!

All: SWEET!

Isaac: Let me start!

Isaac:_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

Garet: _Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters___

Ivan: I think I'm gon' cry!

*all walk away with the sound of bohemian rhapsody floating down the hall. *

. . .

Saturos: Do you hear that?

Menardi: If you're talking about the sound of a dead moose singing, yes. Isaac and Garet singing… no.

Saturos; I thought so!

Alex: What happened to the boulder?

Menardi: Oh, we left someone to talk to it.

Alex: Talking to a boulder… what's next?

* we see Kraden talking to boulder*

Kraden: And they had the nerve to-

Boulder: Noo! *Commits suicide *

Kraden: Don't go! I'm not done yet!

*Back to Menardi *

Alex: Poor thing.

Menardi: Yup!

That's all for now! Next time still first floor but we'll have a few guest characters! And here's everyone's favorite guest arrow!

Magic arrow: I'm so honored!

Me: Yes I know!

l l 

l l

l l

V


	7. RESPECT

Disclaimer: I can't say it! But you we all know it!

Sorry it took so long to post! I had school stress! Midiot: No I wont! I'm saving it for the second floor!^^

**Chapter 6: R-E-S-P-E-C-T **

Jenna: Menaarrdii! We're getting an email! Want me to open it?

Menardi: Why not?

Jenna: OK!

* opens email *

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: I'm pleased that you have made it this far. For further enjoyment, and a greater challenge, please play the arcade mode of the game.

All: Arcade what?

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Sorry…. I was playing Golden Axe!

All: What's Golden Axe? 

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: None of your business! Any way! From now on you're in our win-a-djinn competition! If you win, you get a djinn and another anime character to help you in future competitions! So are you in?

All: YEAH!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: OK! Step into the blue light!

All: Ooohh… blue light….

**Step into the light and are transported to an arena**

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Ok! Today your challenge is singing! Please select your contestant!

* Weakest link guy: The are now selecting their contestant as everyone can plainly see. I don't know WHO is my script writer, but they say to tell you that Alex is the weakest link and Menardi the strongest. Thank you. *

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Have you decided?

Menardi: Alex

Alex: Menardi

Saturos: Alex

Jenna: Felix

Felix: Alex.

Kraden: * something no one can read. *

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Ok Alex! With three votes you are the weakest link. Goodbye!

Alex: Didn't you want me to sing?

 Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Oh yeah! Alex you are going to sing Respect.

Alex: You've got to be kidding!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: NOPE!

Alex: Let's do this!

Next time, it'll be Alex Vs Ivan! I'm sorry this chapters so short, and took so long to post, but since school is ending I had a lot of stuff to do!

PLS REVIEW!

l l 

l l

l l

V


	8. Sing your heart out or else!

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun! (X2) You get the picture!

**Chapter 7: Sing your heart out or else!**

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Since I cannot find the words for Respect, you will have to parody it as fast as you possibly can.

Alex: I'm not good at writing!!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: So?? You're going up against Ivan.

Alex: Can I get Jenna to write the lyrics for me?

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Maybe, but it'll be 50 bucks extra.

Alex: Ooookayy…. I think I'll do it myself.

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: No skin off my back!

Alex: So when can we begin?

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Right about… now.

* Alex is suddenly on a stage facing Ivan who looks right at home *

Menardi: Yo Alex! Sing your heart out!

Saturos: Or else!!

Felix: No gameboy for a week!

Alex: Boy I feel SO at ease up here!

Jenna: That's the idea!

Alex: …

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Let's begin!

Ivan: I'll go first!

Alex: Sure..

Ivan: R-E-S-P-E-C-T,

 Don't know what that means you see,

R-E-S-P-E-C-T,

I think Mia's in love with me!

It's ok, 'cause I'm crazy!

R-E-S-P-E-C-T,

Ok! Ok!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: WHOA BOY! You can stop now!

*Ivan is still singing *

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: STOP!

* Ivan is still singing *

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: STOP OR I'LL MAKE GARET BEAT YOU UP!

Ivan: O_O

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: Thank you. Alex, if you please?

Alex: R-E-S-P-E-C-T,

Jenna will you marry me?

Felix: HELL NO!!  
Jenna: YES! I can't believe it took you so long!

Felix: ALEX YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Alex: I'm gonna run away for now,

'Cause I wanna live!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious:  That was SO sweet! Alex wins!

Alex: Oh yeah! Who's the man?!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: So now you get to choose your anime companion!

Alex: Ok…. Let's see now… umm.. Vegeta!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: You sure about him?

Alex: Yup!

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: K!

* Vegeta shows up *

Vegeta: What is this?

Menardi: Helloo nurse!!

Vegeta: Who are you?

Alex: Where is our jinni?

Mysterious guy who is very mysterious: He's got it.

Alex: Vegeta, can we get our djinn?

Vegeta: NO!

All: This is going to be weird…

That's the chapter! I hope Ivan will forgive me! I've been verry mean to him! Ah well! Next time Veggie-chan's gonna cause some trouble! And Saturos' getting' angry! Oh yeah! Please REVIEW!

l l

l l

l l

V


	9. Plan BDl62 AKA Behold the power of sheep...

Here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

Chapter 9: Plan BDL6/2 

Saturos: Any way, Vegeta since you are now accompanying us, you have to follow instructions, from Menardi or me. 

Alex: What about me! I'm important too!

Menardi: If you were, he would have said instructions from Saturos, Menardi and Alex wouldn't he?

Alex: …. You don't have to be so blunt.

**Garet pops up from nowhere**

Garet: That's my line!

* He disappears *

All: How'd he get there?

Jenna: You don't want to know.

Saturos: Ok then. Do you understand my instructions Vegeta?

Vegeta: I only take instructions from Vegeta.

Saturos: I DON'T CARE!!

Menardi: Anyway, we need to stop Isaac somehow. I say we use plan BDL6/2.

Felix: OH OH!!!! I know this one! I know!!!

Menardi: Any one else know?

* no one says anything *

Menardi: OK FINE! Felix…

Felix: Plan Bdl6/2 is Team Rocket Giant pit that has one of us waiting below with psy energy to blast Isaac and the others when they fall in, if at all.

Menardi: that's right Felix!

Alex: Who's going to be in the pit?

Saturos: We'll draw straws to decide!

Jenna: Ok! I've got straws!

* they all pick *

Saturos: Long.

Menardi: Long.

Felix: Long.

Jenna: Long.

Alex: Short. Whoa, short! Let's do this again!

* Repeat with same results *

Alex: Ok… Let's try again!

* 555th time *

Alex: Let's go again!

All: NO!

Alex: Please??

Saturos:  Alex…

Alex: FINE!

Menardi: Felix, dig a hole.

Felix: Make Vegeta do it!

Menardi: Fine! Vegeta dig a hole!

Vegeta: The saiyan prince does not dig holes!

Menardi: Dig it or I'll tell Bulma what REALLY happened to her red dress.

Vegeta: O.o Ok.

* starts digging a hole *

. . .

Isaac: They may have beaten us this time, but we'll get our revenge!

Ivan: Yeah!

Isaac: As long as we work together, nothing can stop us!

Ivan: Yeah!

Isaac: Remember believe in yourself. Do not fear fate. Create your own destiny.

Ivan: Yeah!

Isaac: and ALWAYS, fear the power of sheep!

Ivan: Yea- what?

Isaac: Sheep are evil beings!

Mia: Isaac, are you ok?

Garet: He's on his we must fear sheep kick again…

Mia: How long does this last?

Garet: Around 5 days…

Ivan: Why must we fear sheep?

Isaac: sheep use their cuddliness to worm their way into our hearts, and then stab us in the back! If the Mount Aleph boulder hadn't fallen, my father would have destroyed all Angara's sheep!!

All: O.O

Mia: Thank you Isaac…

Garet: Now we all know the REAL reason why Dora was so devastated…

Ivan: Behold the power of psychos…

That's all for now! PLS REVIEW!


	10. Lazy Author Random Golden Sun skit DayPa...

Lazy Author Random GS Skit day.

Ok, well since it's Christmas, I decided to write a Christmassy chapter today!

Hehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

Saturos: I'm pleased to announce that we're going to have a party!!

Menardi: Alex will bring the food, Jenna will bring drinks, and Felix music and Kraden will send invitations!!

Alex: So what will the two of you do?

Menardi: We'll eat everything!

Saturos: And harass guests!

Felix: Is every one coming?

Saturos: Every one except Agatio, because last party I invited him to he ate all the food, then started to complain!

Menardi: And don't invite Karst either,

Because to my shame,

She'll bully the guests,

To get money, to spend on her bets.

Alex: And also not Mia,

Because she'll start,

Talking about how she loves Isaac,

And that Kraden's an old fart.

Kraden: Mia said what!

Felix: And leave out Garet,

Or I might do something that I'll regret…

Jenna: And invite Ivan,

I don't see why not.

He's the only one I can tolerate,

When he's talking,

And he talks a lot!

Kraden: If you keep up like this,

I'm ashamed to say,

There'll be no-one at our party that day.

Felix: Don't get your head in a fuss,

We're canceling people from our list,

And if they don't like it,

Saturos: We'll make sure they do!

Menardi: I'm sure there's some one that we've forgot,

In our quest for vengeance and what's not.

Alex: Well, we've got Garet, and Mia,

Agatio and Karst,

Hey! What about Isaac?

Jenna: Lets him invite him and then,

Menardi: We'll start to throw rotten eggs!

Alex: And when he goes home he'll be quite a sight!

Saturos: And some one won't get any kisses that night!

Felix: Let's take it further and instead,

Invite everyone on that night!

* Therefore, the disgruntled adepts started with their plan,

To wreak vengeance on their counterparts,

For reasons we need not demand.

So let now switch to those adepts home,

Where the invitation was received,

As was the intention of Saturos' deed. *

Well, I'll type up the rest later!

PLS REVIEW!

^^


	11. Part II! Quake in fear! Or not

Hehe…. It's after Christmas…

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun!

Lazy Author Random Golden Sun Story Day. (Part 2)

* It was the day of the party,

And the temple was packed,

With Valeans, Tolblians and Kalayans as well,

But for the bouncer Kraden,

It was all hell.

Just one look at the angry crowd,

Was enough to make him shout rather loud?

That admission was free.

Which of course made everyone happy.

The party itself was well underway,

When Saturos announced he had some thing to say. *

Saturos:  First I'd like to thank you all,

For coming to attend,

So as the festivities begin,

Uninvited guests your welcome is thin.

Felix: We're now going to play a game,

And you will have to pay the price if you fail.

Feizhi: And what is that pray tell?

Alex: Rotten eggs.

The game:  Dodge ball

The time: Now,

The Price: Eggs

Menardi: Be there or be square!

* Therefore, the match began,

With one team disgruntled adepts,

The other, non-disgruntled people.

After nine turns each side,

The game sadly was tied,

It was don to the last two,

Who were Isaac and Menardi,

I'm not kidding,

It's the honest truth. *

Menardi: It's time for revenge!

Isaac: Yes.

Menardi: What!

Saturos; That's all he says.

Menardi; Oh! How was I to know? I don't speak yes-ese!

* The action started, but nothing began,

Until Isaac to home base ran,

Then out of nowhere Alex suddenly appeared,

And a massive egg shoved in Isaac's face. *

Isaac: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Menardi: I think I got that one.

Saturos: No duh.

Mia: You dirty cheating-!

Ivan: This is a PG-13 fic!

Mia: Uhhh… Whoops?

* Garet busy laughing his head off *

Mia: GARET!

Garet: Yes?

Mia: Are you laughing after MY Isaac?

Isaac: No, yes yes no. [Translation: Yes! Get him Mia!]

Garet: I hate you.

Isaac: Yes, no, yes, no no yes. [That's so sad in' it?]

Mia: * Banshee howl* No one laughs after Isaac except me!

Garet: Remember the counseling…

Ivan: Smart move doofus.

Alex: HELLO! WE'RE THE BAD GUYS!

Mia: Shut up!

Alex: O_O

Menardi: Umm. Right.

* And so the party ended with Garet in crutches,

Everyone else in a sling,

And Mia still dementedly wandering.*

Hehe…. Dumb ending…PLS REVIEW!


End file.
